


A Ripple in Time

by Kyoki777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magical Adoption, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Turner (Harry Potter), hermione pretending to be a malfoy, mauraders era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki777/pseuds/Kyoki777
Summary: Her mission had been simple. Go back, kill tom riddle before he was born, and harry wouldn't have died in that graveyard, there would be no Voldemort. Unfortunately during her travel, Hermione finds herself attacked. Depriate to get away she turns the time turner. A stunning spell catches her off guard in the middle of turning the clock back, bring her to 25 years in the past. With the time turner broken, and the finding herself stranded, Hermione must find a different way to keep her past from repeating itself.





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is a story inspired by a prompt that wanted time travel maurders Snamione. This is what I came up with. Hope yall enjoy. You can find a lot more of my stories or even send me prompts on my tumblr Kyoki777

Hey all. 

This is an author note.

I have taken this down because I am completely rewriting this. 

I found that this was much to cheery. 

As I have grown as a writer since a year ago, I will be completely redoing this.

I am currently working on the rewrite with an amazing Beta as of 7.2.2020.

If you are a new reader, please hold on. 

If you are subscriber, I promise it is coming. This work has not been abandoned


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten Chapter 1. The new story is going to go a lot slower, going to be a lot darker. Buckle up butter cups. This is gonna be interesting.

Her mission was simple. Go back in time, kill Tom Riddle as a baby, be done with the entire mess of a timeline.

Or it should have been simple.

It was just a few simple turns of a dial. One for every ten years. Half turn for 5.

She just needed to turn the damned thing 7 ½ times. She would wait five years to kill Tom, or better yet just kill Merope and be done with the whole thing—after all, she was going to die in childbirth anyway. No matter what, she had no choice but to wait, to stay in the timeline and guide things to a better future for them all. It was the reason she was going back further than necessary, to make sure she didn’t miss her window. 

At 16, Hermione felt that this was too much to put on her shoulders. But what choice did she have now? Voldemort had killed Harry in that Graveyard, leaving Cedric to bring back his body. Someone had to fight, someone had to do something. It had been Snape who had suggested it, and told her exactly what to do. Ron wouldn’t be able to do it; Draco couldn’t be trusted. The other members would get soft. 

Hermione though, he knew she could handle it.

Except she couldn’t in the end. She was fucked from the start.

When she had finally gotten her hands on the Time-Turner, she found herself under attack from spells flying every which direction.

She turned the Time-Turner. One.

She dodged out of the way of a curse.

Two.

She was halfway done with the third turn when a stunning spell hit her. Her hands fell clasping over the Time-Turner.

No no no no no.

She fell to the ground, face first. She couldn’t see who was coming for her, but she could guess. She was doomed.

And then she felt it, the pulling sensation.

She heard the scream, his scream.

And then silence.

When she looked up she was no longer being chased by the monsters, no longer having to dodge. He was no longer there, his snake like features glaring at her, though his scream still echoed in her head. 

No, she was alone in the middle of a field. In the distance, she could see a mansion. She didn’t know where she was, and if that manor belonged to muggles, she knew there would be questions. It was better that she leave whatever time she had landed in and keep to the plan. 

She had to get up, she had to keep moving. She had turned the Time-Turner 2 ½ times, 5 more and she would be home free.

She opened the hand she had held the Time-Turner in, wincing as she did so. Tiny glass shards were embedded in her skin, the sand mixed with blood. She cursed rather loudly. She took out the glass in her hand, grateful that none of the sand had gotten into the wound. Gods only knew what that would do.

She was examining her hand when she heard it, the sound of footsteps. Immediately, she turned around, wand drawn, spell on her lips, pointed directly at two boys.

Both of which quickly drew their wands.

She stared at them, wide eyed, terrified that they were here to harm her, but also very confused. She both recognized and didn’t recognize the boys that stood before her.

“Is it common practice to draw your wand on two people you don’t know?” his condescending tone reminded her so much of the boy who had bullied her throughout her childhood, who only seemed a little less pretentious after Harry’s death.

She pushed aside that thought. 

She didn’t have time to think about Harry or Draco.

“Are you daft?” the boy asked, his tone and mannerisms the spitting image of Draco Malfoy’s. “You are on my land, and you dare draw your wand on me? Don’t you know who I am?”

She knew that tone anywhere; she had her suspicions when he first appeared, but her mind refused to believe it, and something inside of her snapped, recognizing the voice immediately. The sound of his voice was obviously younger than previous times she had heard it, but the snotty tone was unmistakable. She wondered if the Malfoys grew into that tone or if they were born with it.

She looked at the other boy, finding herself slightly surprised. She knew him too, though much better than the first. 

After Harry had died, Severus had taken her under his wing, and had hidden her from the world. It was thanks to him she had stayed safe, even when Voldemort himself had been hunting her down. 

It was the sight of Severus Snape that made her slowly put her wand down.

“Should I know who you are?” she asked, the words slipping from her mouth without much thought. She could see the blond boy, the one who had to be Lucius Malfoy, stiffen, his grip on his wand tightening.

“Why you—” He started, but Severus stopped him

“She doesn’t seem to be in a stable mental state,” he informed his friend. There had been a time she had hated that nasally tone, the way he seemed to look down his nose at her. “After all, look at her.”  
It was the first time that she had her attention brought to her appearance. She had been on the run for months, was skinnier than normal, and her hair was a tangled mess from her run and consequential fall through time. Her hands bloody from the fall and the glass from the broken Time-Turner, though pulled out, had made the bleeding worse. Blood dripped from her hand spilling on her clothes.  
The good news was that the blood didn’t show up on the black denim bell bottoms she was wearing, though the dirt and grime most certainly did. Her robes were torn, and it looked as if she had been attacked by some wild beast. 

“Try to see if you are in a proper mental state when you have been attacked,” she couldn’t seem to help the words, lashing out at these two. It wasn’t their fault, well… yet. In truth, two of Voldermort’s most loyal servants stood before her. 

“Attacked?” Lucius lowered his wand now, an expression that could pass as concern crossing his face, but only briefly. “Who attacked you? And why are you here?”

“I was in the nearby woods,” she replied, pointing towards them. They were far off the property, so surely they were not a part of his domain. It was a risk, but she hoped her story made sense, after all, she was improvising at the moment. “I was collecting supplies for some potions and was attacked by Fenrir Greyback.”

It didn’t pass her notice the way that Lucius stiffened at the news, nor the way Severus seemed to narrow his eyes in the direction of the woods.  
“But you got away?” Severus questioned her.

“Obviously,” she replied, laughing inwardly at the memory of Severus using the same response in the same tone to Umbridge so long ago now. Before Dumbledore was killed; it seemed so long ago… 

“How?” The word was harsher, and she knew Severus was fed up. She had heard that tone so many times in the past, but it seemed his teenage self was slightly quicker to anger. 

“I ran, unfortunately I tripped and fell. The last thing I could think of to do was to Apparate,” she explained, and she could see the scene in her head, her running, being chased, the panic filling her… She didn’t notice the look of pity on Severus’ face, her mind on the past and the expression passing so quickly.

“Why would he attack you?” Lucius asked her. 

She couldn’t help the look that crossed her face, of disbelief followed quickly by disgust. “I’m not sure, maybe because he is a known rapist, enjoys attacking people, and I’m a woman.”  
The two boys winced at the word rapist, obviously not expecting her to speak so candidly. The horror of what could have happened to her if she hadn’t apperated seemed to hang over both of them.

Lucius was the first to regain his composure. “If he is so close to the border, Father will want to know,” he muttered, not to Severus or herself. He turned his back on her, starting back towards the manor. He paused for a second, glancing back, as if debating with himself, before he finally added, “Come, we will get you cleaned up and mended. Mother knows more healing magic than I do.” He then continued towards the house, expecting her to follow.


End file.
